


Nipped Buds

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Remembrances





	Nipped Buds

**Author's Note:**

> for 31days, 'closing buds', June 29th, 2018

"I hope this is enough," Xander said as he offered his siblings the basket of flowers he'd managed to find. Already some of the blooms were wilting, buds drooping, leaves dry. They would need water overnight, but that would be the easy part. 

In the morning, the challenge would begin. 

"They're perfect," Camilla said with a sad smile. 

"I'll get some water. We can hide them in my room tonight," Leo offered. 

Elise nodded as she reached to look at them. "So many..." 

Xander held in a sigh. He'd managed the remembrance flowers. Tomorrow they'd sneak off to disperse them.


End file.
